thelegendofthelegendaryheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiir Rumibul
''Voiced by: ''Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese), Robert McCollum (English) Overview Tiir Rumibul ( ティール・ルミブル , Tīru Rumiburu ) bearer of Cursed Eyes Lino Doue (殲滅眼, イーノ・ドゥーエ, Senmetsu me, īno do~ūe) who is a devourer of flesh, Tiir Rumibul has black hair and purple eyes. To satiate his unnatural hunger and at the same time power up, he consumes flesh and absorbs magic. He is also shown to have amazing athletic abilities, strength, and regenerative ability through the devouring. When he invokes his cursed eyes, a cross-shaped (like a toad) symbol appears over his pupils, allowing him to absorb magic of any form. Because of his cursed eyes, he is unable to use magic of any form, and before birth, he devoured his mother from the inside, killing her in the process. According to Tiir himself, this was said to be how Lino Doue bearers come forth into this world. History He has a past encounter with Claugh Klom. He spared Claugh's life prior to the events of the story, devouring Claugh's arm but not killing him. Claugh later regrew his arm through a forbidden curse developed by the former Roland. The two fight again later on and Tiir easily defeats Claugh, who loses his right arm again in the process. Claugh later uses forbidden cursed magic developed by the 'new' Roland under the secret orders of Sion, to once again regrow his arm, which is covered in pitch-black color this time round. Involvement in Plot While Tiir is depicted as a ruthless murderer, he has shown sincere care for other Cursed Eyes or in his case God's Eyes bearer. He has a deep hatred towards Gastark due to their actions of hunting them and killing them to gouge out crystals. Tiir makes his appearance in a small town that was rendered empty by himself. Having been tasked to be hunted down by Claugh, along with an Estabul marshall while the two lead a small army due to how dangerous the report on him was. The report was given was false, as Tiir was identified as an Alpha Stigma bearer, and not his actual stigma, the Lino Doue. Tiir goes on to have a battle against Claugh and his entire army, where he single-handedly forces them to retreat while he was left unharmed, but not before he took Claugh's crimson arm. Tiir appears a few episodes at the Estabul inn where Ryner was at. Having a brief battle with Ryner & Ferris before the trio leaves the building after Tiir is shot in the arm by a surprise arrow, only to see Sion Astal and his a small army of roland knights wielding arrows. Tiir quickly killing a random one and eating them to healing a majority of his wounds after Sion had ordered them to shoot him. Sion and Tiir both trying to convince Ryner to come back with them, only for Sion to fail in his attempt as Ryner decides to go with Tiir. Sion orders his entire army to shoot Tiir and kill him, only for this to fail as Ryner casts Izuchi for Tiir to absorb and somehow teleport out of harms way beside Ryner before he somehow sent himself and Ryner to a different location as Ferris tried to stop them, only to be stopped by a strange forcefield. Tiir and Ryner are later shown together at a dango stand where they are shown talking briefly before heading off again, having not known Lir Orla following them. In episode 19 Tiir had finally brought Ryner to a temporary lodging where him and other stigma bearers temporarily reside. Tiir and his comrades see themselves as special, being granted with special powers not available to others. Thus they refer their eyes as God's Eyes, rather than Cursed Eyes. Having been revealed that Lafra, a bearer of the Ebra Crypt was the one who told Tiir where to find Ryner in the first place. Later that night Tiir wakes Lafra up during Lir's attack on their lodging, where Tiir had his second battle off screen with Lir, who had seemingly bested him again since Tiir was bloodied and Lir was not. Only to be wounded again as he brought the place down. Tiir managing to survive the collapse and get up, devastated by the sight of Lafra dead. Becoming enraged after Lir extracted the Alpha Stigma from Pueka, he ran at him pointlessly as he was simply punched away by Lir. Ryner casted an izuchi at Lir shortly after only to have revealed that it was missed intentionally in order for Tiir to absorb it and regain strength and heal. Tiir He was forced to leave Ryner to rescue two children in his care from Lir Orla. Tiir is seen again in the light novel with Ene Lune talking about Ryner. Tiir showing concern for Ene's wellbeing while talking about how he thinks Ryner is suffering while he is with humans, to which Ene tells him otherwise, and to support Ryner as king of both the God's Eye bearers & humans, before briefly changing subject of how Tiir will become leader of the God's Eye Group if Ene were to die, as she believes Tiir has what it takes while Tiir doubts himself, Ene telling him shortly after that even his heart is wounded by his past due to humans. A few chapters later, Tiir is briefly showing again going to bring Ryner back with him for a second time. Later, Tiir is tasked by Ene to hunt down and kill Lieral Lieutolu. Since Lieral's whole body was infused by magic, as an Īno Dwōe bearer, Tiir is his perfect bane. Abilities Tiir usually doesn’t absorb seirei from the air because it takes more time. He unconsciously absorbs power and is unable to create any himself. Ryner observed that Tiir moved casually—any openings in his defense were actually all traps. (DYD Vol. 6 Chapter 6)) Though it takes a bit more time, he can devour power directly from the air. His eyes unconsciously absorb this power, and he is incapable of properly creating magic organizations and using magic himself. Therefore, he can't obtain enough power without devouring magic and humans. Quotes * Tiir’s catchphrase: "I consume power... and unleash it—" Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Stigma Bearer Category:God's Eye Group Category:Lino Doue Bearer